


Danganronpa side story's time limit

by Joe11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: After a nighttime training with his sidekicks kaito suddenly coughs up blood he goes to the hospital and it turns out he has an unknown diseaseHe might not be making it to spaceMikan try's to help him all she can
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Mikan Tsumiki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 2





	Danganronpa side story's time limit

Kaito shouted "SHUICHI HURRY UP  
Maki already finished"

Shuichi pointed out "you haven't finished either though"

Kaito said "that's not important"

Maki said "actually yes it is if you can't but your sidekicks can what's that supposed to mean does that mean we're better than the hero"

Kaito defended himself "I didn't say I couldn't do it I just... decided Not to today"

Shuichi said "ok I'm done now I think we should go back"

Kaito said "hey shuichi your getting better at this"

Shuichi replied "t-thanks"

When the three left to go to there dorms  
At his door kaito coughed really hard and he saw blood "that's not good"

Kaito knew to search for help and the closest person who could help him was mikan tsumiki so he went over to her door and used the strategy that proved to work time and time again   
He pounded on the door while simultaneously ringing the doorbell continuously

And finally someone answered the door  
Mikan said "kaito is that you  
did I do something to upset you are you hear to hurt me WHATEVER I DID IM SORRY" and then she started crying

Kaito said "I'm not here to hurt you  
Because you did nothing wrong   
I'm here because i think I'm sick and I need some help"

Mikan stopped crying and said "oh that's why I'm sorry for assuming things   
I'll help you and you can come in let me take your temperature"

Kaito said "of course thanks for the help"

Mikan yelled "WHAT ITS THAT HIGH"

Kaito joked "I know I'm hot but not enough to freak out over"

Mikan shouted "YOU NEED TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE WRONG"

Kaito said "well I did cough up blood"

Mikan yelled "YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT SOONER"

Kaito added "also I've been feeling weaker then usual like I couldn't do things I normally could"

Mikan said "kaito you need to go to a hospital NOW I'm calling an ambulance"

Kaito said "don't worry it's fine I'll walk or something"

Mikan said "no I don't know if it's ok for you to walk I don't know what you have don't take chances"

Kaito said "ok fine"

Kaito was then taken to the hospital


End file.
